


Pain

by MrGreen56



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, He really doesn't deserve this, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Violence, like really sad, poor jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGreen56/pseuds/MrGreen56
Summary: "... with tears streaming down his cheeks as he unable to discern the pain from his ass to the pain in his shoulder, all he felt was pain and all he wanted was for it to stop."After becoming the last survivor Jake learns that The Trapper has more in mind for him then just leaving him on the hook.My first fic that has ever been this dark, let me know what you think.





	

My first fic here, let's see how it goes.

 

* * *

 

He was alone.

That was the realization that Jake had when he heard the final scream from Nea get cut short by the Entity as it pulled her very being into the sky. It was just him and The Trapper now and Jake knew that he needed to find the trapdoor now since it was his only chance of escaping back to the Campfire where he would be safe for a time. Jake quickly ducked into the corn field as he silently tried to listen for the rush of air from the trapdoor as well as the anything that would give The Trapper's location away.

 

_Earlier_

He knew that things were going to end badly from the moment they started this new trial when Ace had decided he wanted to run straight to the basement to see what the chest in there had for him, the man was as greedy as they came. Jake had been with him at that moment and tried to talk him out of it but the man wouldn't listen to reason and quickly left Jake by his lonesome as the young man quickly made his way to a nearby generator. It hadn't even been a minute later that he hear Ace's cries of pain as The Trapper had caught him in the basement and easily hooked him and although Jake did want to help Ace, his common sense told him to remain where he was and repair the generator. Nea had found and joined him a few moments later and they both managed to repair their first generator before sneaking off, easily avoiding the Killer as he came over to investigate. However as they were about to start on their second generator they saw Dwight sneaking his way towards the basement to save Ace and the two of them tried signalling to him to stop but they didn't want to give away their locations to the killer by shouting. Poor Dwight, he was a kind man and very sweet but his desire to help others proved to be what got him caught as he'd stepped into one of the bear traps that were laid down by the Killer. The Trapper wasted no time making his way over to grab Dwight and bring him down into the basement to join Ace, whom Jake was sure was struggling to fight off the Entity. By now Jake had stood up and was ready to go and help his friends, however he felt a smaller hand grab his wrist "Don't do it, you know what will happen!" Nea whispered in a hushed but aggressive tone, this caused Jake's eyes to narrow "So we just leave them!? You can't be serious!" he whispered back in an equally aggressive tone as he was ready to rip his arm from Nea's grasp "You think I want too? I want to get down there and help them too, but be real for a second Jake!" she pointed towards where the basement was "You saw what just happened to Dwight, that fucker probably has that placed completely riddled with traps! The best we can do is to try and get the doors open and escape" Nea explained as quietly as possible before pulling him back towards the generator that they were at and Jake remained quiet before silently nodding his head before working on the generator with her. Jake cringed a small bit as he heard Ace give his final scream with Dwight following not long after 'I'm sorry!' Jake thought to himself as he and Nea managed to repair their second generator and just like before they slipped away silently before The Trapper could find them.

 

It had taken a bit but they had finally found a third generator and began to work on it as quickly as they possibly could without a toolbox to use. However Jake had made a horrible mistake as he'd placed some wires in the wrong place which caused the generator to give a loud explosion that caused him and Nea to go wide eyed at once just The Trapper had rounded the corner and ran right for the two of them. He and Nea had quickly taken off in separate directions with the Killer choosing to chase after Nea while Jake had ran to hide behind an old Tractor that lay forgotten in the fields. He'd taken a moment to catch his breath and looked around, he'd just ran blindly and had lost where the generator he and Nea were working on which caused him to silently curse to himself as he wandered off, hoping to find a generator to work on. However just as Jake began the search he heard a scream at the other side of the farm, Nea had been captured.

 

_Present_

Jake mentally berated himself as he thought of every way this could have gone differently, maybe if he and Nea had both gone to the basement together they could have both kept a lookout for traps on the ground. Then maybe Ace and Dwight wouldn't have been sacrificed and they all could have escaped together like they had several times before this particular trial. He hadn't seen or heard from the Trapper since their encounter at the Generator and it actually began to unnerve Jake a bit since he was not used to this kind of silence, anything would have been better than nothing. However he got his wish of the form of a faint breeze that could be heard, the trapdoor! His eyes widened as a grin grew on his face. It was right there in his sight, off to the side hidden by some trees! Jake quickly made a mad dash right for the open hole in the ground the feeling of relief that he was going to make it washing over him. However that feeling sank into the pit of his stomach when he felt the familiar pain of a bear trap snapping into his leg, causing him to cry out in pain as he crumpled to the ground in agony as the teeth of the trap had easily torn his jeans and hit bone "NoNoNoNo!" he cried to himself as he began trying to force the trap off his leg so he could limp towards the trapdoor. It was so close! Only a several feet away! That's when Jake heard the heartbeat thumping in his ears as he became more and more frantic to get the trap off him, pulling with all his might. However just as he freed his leg and thought for just a moment that he'd escape he saw a shadow completely engulf his body as he froze in terror. Jake slowly turned his head to meet the gaze of that familiar mask with the cracked grin. The young man frantically tried scrambling to his feet to run, however a single, massive hand reached out to grab him by the arm and easily slung the much smaller male over his shoulder as Jake began to violently thrash against the much larger man's grip, trying desperately to free himself as he watched the trapdoor get farther and farther away.

Despite his struggles The Trapper had finally stopped before a nearby hook and paused for a moment, turning his head just slightly as he seemingly stared at Jake's thrashing form for a few moments. It wasn't enough for Jake as he felt another familiar, agonizing pain blossom in his shoulder as he screamed at the top of his lungs for a moment. It was coming, he knew it. The entity would come down upon him any second and impale him, however several seconds went by and besides the searing pain in his shoulder nothing else happened. He finally opened his eyes, not realizing he had shut them only to come face to face with the black voids that was the Trapper's mask which brought confusion to Jake's mind, why was he not sacrificed yet? He slowly raised his head upwards to see the spider like appendages hovering above him and yet they did nothing but remain there, as if waiting. However his mind was quickly brought back to the situation at hand as he suddenly felt a hand grab the hem of his pants and Jake's eyes widened as he stared at the Killer in confusion as suddenly his jeans and boxers were literally torn from his body, causing the pain in his shoulder to make itself known once more as he cried out once more. Suddenly his lower half was completely exposed to the Trapper as he reached down and almost curiously played with Jake's completely flaccid member and despite the pain shooting through his shoulder Jake feebly tried to move his crotch away from the killers grasp, completely disgusted that he was being touched in such a way by this...monster.

The Trapper didn't care one bit as he continued to fondle Jake, however the smaller man was not reacting in even the slightest to the stimulation that was currently being applied. However the Killer either didn't mind or didn't care as he quickly stabbed his cleaver into the dirt below and began to undo the clasps of the overalls he was wearing and that was when the cold feeling of dread washed over Jake. He was planning to....Jake couldn't even bear to think it as for once in his time being here he wished the Entity would impale him already so he could wake up by the camp fire. It was then that Jake forced himself to look downward and saw that the Trapper was well endowed in both length and girth as the younger man began to shake his head violently even though he knew it was going to happen. Suddenly several large fingers dove straight into his mouth and Jake quickly gagged on the taste of dirt and what he could only assume was his friends blood. He tried biting down on the appendages, trying in some way to retaliate but it seemed to not phase the Trapper in the least as he pulled his fingers from Jake's mouth and lubed himself up with the spit that was gathered, more than likely just so that he wouldn't rub himself raw inside of Jake. Just as the Trapper began to get into position Jake realized that while the trapper was much larger then himself he wouldn't be able penetrate much deeper than... it was then the Jake felt two hands on his shoulders as he felt the Killer push down heavily on his shoulders, causing Jake to holler in pain once more as the sound of bending metal could be heard. He'd forced the hook into a lower position so he could have easier access. Just as Jake began to recover he felt the thick head of the Trappers cock poke at his virgin hole "Please no, please god don't!" Jake cried out as he began to shake his head furiously. 

 

Leaving behind the wealth and expensive schooling that his parent's gave him to live off the grid meant that Jake never really interacted much with other people and as such the closest thing to sex he ever had was with his own two hands. And so the thought of losing his virginity to this Killer sickened Jake to his core, however there was nothing he could do as the Trapper mercilessly sheathed his eleven inches completely inside of Jake's impossibly tight asshole. This caused Jake to scream louder than he'd ever screamed before, with absolutely no preparation, only a bit of saliva to act as lube, and the impossible girth and length of the Killer, Jake literally felt like he was being torn in half. The Trapper wasted no time as he began an fast and rough pace of fucking the still hanging Jake. He screamed, he screamed for what felt like an eternity before finally his voice gave out as now only the sound of flesh smacking into flesh could be heard. He could feel blood begin to trickle from his anus as the Trapper was now slamming his hips against Jake's own as he simply rag dolled on the hook with tears streaming down his cheeks as he unable to discern the pain from his ass to the pain in his shoulder, all he felt was pain and all he wanted was for it to stop. Soon Jake began trying to block out what was happening as he was beginning to enter a meditative state, hoping that somehow this would end soon. However the Trapper didn't seem to like that so he reached up and grabbed Jake by the hair, snapping him out of the state of mind he was in as Jake was now being forced to stare into the grinning mask. 

 

It seemed like the Trapper was getting close as the Killer's thrusts became more erratic before suddenly a guttural growl came from the larger male as the Trapper buried himself to the hilt inside of Jake and shot several ropes of hot cum inside of Jake's abused asshole, the cum stinging the torn flesh of his ass. A fresh batch of tears formed in Jake's eyes as the killer kept himself sheathed inside for several moments, seeming to savor the moment before pulling out and stepping back as if to size up his handiwork. Jake's mind had gone numb as he barely registered the Entity impaling him through the chest and lifting his soul towards the sky.

 

When Jake woke up he was by the warm camp fire alone, it seemed that his friends had been called away for another trial. He was thankful for that too as his lower half was still exposed and he could feel the cum oozing out of his abused hole, that would be too much to explain to everyone and he honestly didn't want to talk about it. Thankfully the Entity seemed to have at least repaired his jeans as he tried sitting up on the ground but cried out as he couldn't even do that. So he simply dragged his jeans back on, ignoring the still oozing cum and blood that was still leaking out before curling up into a ball in the dirt and sobbed to himself as he thought about how he envisioned his first time. Jake had always considered himself to be a bit of a romantic as he always fantasized about his first time being with the person he loved above all else. It would be sweet and slow as he would have whispered sweet nothings into their ear, letting them know how much he cared for them, and how much they meant to him. It would have been gentle and at his lovers pace as he would have made sure that they both felt satisfaction from it as he would try to avoid hurting them in any possible way.

But instead that was all taken away from him, he'd never have a chance at the romance that he always dreamed of his whole life. So instead he simply sobbed to himself as he felt his heart breaking, completely oblivious to the sky that was slowly beginning to morph, as the Entity began to sense Jake's growing despair.


End file.
